Fairy Princesses and Alligators
by scatterthestars
Summary: Kurt and Blaine spend their Saturday with their four year old daughter. Somehow an outfit, an animal and stuff toy make her the happiest.


Early Saturday mornings always started the same for Kurt and Blaine. Around 7:30 in the morning, their four year old daughter would come bounding into their room and jump on the bed with them.

Opening his eyes this Saturday morning, Kurt finds his little girl lying next to him sucking her thumb. "Mohrnen, Dadda," she tries to say around the thumb in her mouth.

"Ever, what did Daddy say about sucking your thumb?"

"To not to," she says, honey-colored eyes looking at him like she did something wrong. "Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not, sweet-heart, just remember not to do that." Kurt tells her, pulling her tiny hand away from her mouth and giving her a quick peck on the lips. "How about blueberry pancakes?"

She instantly sits up and begins to bounce up and down on her knees, clapping her hands as she shouts, "Pancakes! Pancakes!"

Kurt sits up and climbs out of bed, standing up and holding his arms out for Ever to jump up into. He places her on his hip and smiles when she plants a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks, baby."

"Your weltome, Dadda." Ever says, wrapping one of her arms around his neck and laying her head against his jaw.

Holding Ever, Kurt still finds it crazy sometimes that Blaine and him have this beautiful little girl who has them completely wrapped around her little finger. He thinks back to when she was first born and he saw she had Blaine's eyes and completely fell in love with her in a heartbeat.

Walking into the kitchen, Ever and Kurt find Blaine leaning back against the counter drinking coffee, still in his pajamas. "She wake you up again?"

"Ev, go grab the blueberries." Kurt tells her as he sets he on the ground, and watches as she heads to the fridge.

Kurt lays his head on Blaine's shoulder and closes his eyes, "You would think she would grow out if by now." He sighs as Blaine kisses the top of his head and hands him his cup of coffee. "But, I do love my weekend alarm clock."

"Dadda said we could have bueberry pancakes." Ever tells Blaine, tugging on his pajama pants to get his attention. Blaine bends down to pick her up, lifting her over his head as she laughs and squeals.

"Is that so? I think you're sweet enough to eat, what do you think, Kurt?"

"I think you might be right." Kurt says, taking a drink of the strong coffee and smiling when the hot beverage hits his tongue and slowly slides down his throat.

"Daddy, you can't eat me."

"Why not, you're as sweet as a pancake?"

"Betause, I'm your ittle girl." Ever laughs, starting to kick her feet and almost hitting Blaine in the chin.

"Well, I guess you're right." Blaine says, resting Ever on his hip and placing a kiss to her forehead. "Blueberry pancakes it is."

Kurt prepares the pancake mix, while Blaine and Ever clean—and eat—the blueberries.

"Don't eat them all." Kurt throws over his shoulder without even having to look to know they are eating the blueberries.

"We won't, Dadda."

He feels Blaine walk up and stand next to him, placing the bowl of blueberries next to him. He parts his lips when Blaine brings one up to his mouth and drops it on his tongue.

"Sweet," Blaine says, leaning over and placing a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "Just like you."

"Dadda," Ever says between their legs looking up at them. "I want to put bueberries in pancake."

Picking Ever up in his arms, Kurt carries her as she and him drop the blueberries in the pancake batter cooking on the stove. He tries his best to make a Mickey Mouse pancake like he knows she loves, and smiles when Ever gives him eyes and a smile.

* * *

Sitting at the kitchen island finishing their breakfast, Kurt gets up and takes his dishes to the sink. Walking back to the island, Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's neck and rest his chin over his shoulder, "Ever, do you want to go to the zoo and see the animals today?"

"Uh-huh," nodding her head at the same time as she talks, her long curls bouncing around her shoulders.

Kurt walks to where she is sitting and helps her down, cleaning her face and hands of syrup.

"Honey, how about you go pick out what you want to wear today."

"Otay!" Ever squeals, immediately running to her room.

Arms wrap around his waist and lips press to the side of his neck, "You know what she's going to pick, right?"

Turning in the arms around his waist, Kurt rest his forehead against Blaine's, "I know, I just pray this will be the day she doesn't."

"She knows what she loves."

"She and I have that in common." Kurt mischievously grins right before kissing Blaine; lips move together, and he wraps his arms around Blaine's neck and deepens the kiss.

"Eww, Daddies," Ever giggles, holding her hands up to her mouth to cover her smile.

When Kurt turns his attention to her, she holds in her hands what he expected to see-and wish he didn't.

"Ev, don't you want to wear something different for a change."

"But, Dadda, I love this one."

"I know, honey," Kurt huffs out, cursing the day Ever decided to be a Fairy Princess for Halloween last year.

The outfit she chose is a ruffled, fitted strap top, with multiple-colors of blue and purple tulle making up the skirt part. When she spins in her outfit, the wings on the back flip open and stick to her back. "I look bootiful, Dadda."

"Yes, you do. My own gorgeous Fairy Princess."

"Go grab your shoes, Ever, and Dadda and I will get ready to go." Blaine tells her, kneeling to boop her on her nose. She turns and runs back to her room and Kurt and Blaine head to theirs.

"If I were to throw away that outfit, do you think she would know it was me?" Kurt asks, slipping on jeans and a shirt.

"Yes, and then we would have to deal with a hysterical four year old angry at you."

Ever comes in to their room with purple converse in her hands—Blaine's purchase, and her favorite shoes—and pink socks on her little feet.

"Daddy, I have my shoes."

Blaine sits her in his lap and helps her put her shoes on, tying the laces and setting her on the floor.

"Everybody ready to go?" Kurt asks as he finishes zipping up his boots.

* * *

Inside the zoo, Kurt unfolds the paper map to see where all the animals are. "Ev, do you want to see the monkeys or elephants first?"

"Aldigator! Aldigator!" She screams, clapping her hands together in excitement, and wiggling in Blaine's arms.

"Sweetie, those have to wait for the end. How about we see the monkeys?"

"Otay, Dadda." She says sulking, frown on her face. By the time they make it to the elephants her frown is gone and replaced with delight.

* * *

After the bird exhibit, they walk to the alligator enclosure and Ever tugs and pulls on Blaine and his hands. "Aldigator!" Ever squeals, finally choosing to let go of their hands and run up to the high fence. When she runs, her fake wings attached to the dress flap behind her. "Aldigator!"

"Ev, don't let go of our hands." Kurt yells after her, walking up and taking her small hand in his again.

"Sorry, Dadda," she says, never tearing her gaze from the alligator lying by the water.

Ever looks at Kurt, arms raised above her head, "Up, Dadda." Kurt picks her up and she points to the alligator, "Pretty aldigator."

"Yeah, honey, pretty." Kurt repeats, knowing the only alligators he likes are animated, play the trumpet and are best friend with a firefly.

Blaine walks up to him and wraps an arm around his waist, kissing at his temple. "I will never understand her fascination with these animals."

"Who knows; she likes what she likes." Kurt says, shrugging his shoulders and looks at Ever, who has a look of pure adoration on her face as she watches the alligators.

"Daddy," Ever turns her attention to Blaine. "I want aldigator."

Kurt chuckles knowing why she chose to ask Blaine and not him for the alligator. Blaine is the one most likely to give in to her charms.

"Ever, we can't have an alligator living with us."

"Pwease." Bottom lip sticking out and giving him the puppy-eyed look that always has him giving in to her request.

"Kurt, you gotta help me out here." Blaine begs.

"I think you're handling this pretty well all by yourself."

"Kurt!" Blaine tries to say sternly, but failing miserably.

"Fine," Kurt laughs out. "Ever, how about we go buy a toy alligator for you?"

"I get aldigator now?" Ever asks, a big smile on her face.

"Yes, sweetie, we get 'aldigator' now."

* * *

Walking out of the souvenir shop, Blaine holds Ever as she tightly hugs her toy alligator. "What's her name, Ev?"

"Daddy, it's a boy, and he's Aldigator."

Kurt laughs at his daughter, grabbing Blaine's hand and squeezing it, and feeling Blaine squeeze back.

"Thanks, Daddy," Ever tells Blaine, hugging him around his neck and giving him a big kiss on his cheek.

"What about me, Ev?" Kurt asks, pretending to be upset and pouting. "I bought it for you."

"Thanks, Dadda," she says, leaning over to place a kiss on Kurt's mouth.

"Yeah," Blaine whispers into his ear, causing a small shiver to run down Kurt's spine. "Thanks."

As he pulls back, Kurt sees the wink he gives him and knows he did that on purpose.

* * *

Later that night, Blaine and Kurt lie in bed facing each other, with Ever asleep between them. She's sleeping on her stomach with her thumb near her mouth—pink lips parted—her other hand clutching tight to her 'Aldigator,' and soft snores filling the room. Kurt runs his hand through her curls and down her back—running his thumb back and forth between her shoulder blades.

"She was worn out; barely put up a fight." Blaine states, smiling down at Ever asleep next to him.

"We had a long day." Kurt says looking up to find Blaine looking at him as like he always has since high school. "What?"

"I just really love you."

Kurt can't help the big grin that spreads across his face, and reaches for Blaine's hand and links their fingers together, running his thumb back and forth of his hand. "I love you, too," he says with all his heart, laughing when Ever starts to softly snore between them.

Within ten minutes, Blaine's eyes droop close and Kurt keeps hold of his hand as he falls asleep himself, happier than he ever thought possible.


End file.
